Austin Digi-Chronicles
by Riku Light
Summary: Taking place in the merged universe of Rukatofan's Takuyamon, who's world I've permission to play in. After the events of Frontier, the X-Antibody was released as the Digital World was remade and X-Evolution happened. Now, 2 yrs later (Before Takuyamon), a Dorumon and Patamon emerge into Austin TX and the events following would reshape the foundations of the Digital World.


While this is my first story I've put online, I used to write a lot as a teen, mostly a alternate universe of the Dragonball franchise. What became this story originated in my head almost a decade ago, but I didn't have the drive to actually get around to it til recently. A big thanks to Rukatafan and her "Takuyamon" story for giving me a world that combines both Tamers and Frontier and encouraging me to write this. And finally, a much bigger thanks to my girlfriend for the support and constant positivity for this project. I couldn't have done this without y'all.

(This universe is more or less the same one as Rukatofan's "Takuyamon", but right after, and due to the ending of, Frontier, the X-Antibody was released and the digital world went thru the events of X-Evolution.)

(This story uses real life locations, though I won't include house addresses and such. Just landmarks.)

Austin Digi-Chronicles

Chapter 1

Sometime after the events of tamers and shortly after frontier, digimon became internationally recognized as living beings by most everyone around the world. Although japan had by far the largest percentage of recognized tamers, other countries had begun working with HYPNOS to monitor and regulate digimon on their soil as well. One such branch was located in Austin, TX, in the tower known as the frost bank building.

"You looked great out there, babe!" Ryan says to his girlfriend, Nicole, as she came out of the cheerleaders' locker room.  
She sheepishly smiles up at him as they hugged each other. Nicole stood at about 5'2 compared to Ryan's 6'5 frame, her hair a gorgeous raven color, flowing down to her waist. Her eyes, a dark chocolate brown, and he mocha skin contrasted with his short brown hair, golden hazel eyes, and caucasian skin. They link hands as they left the high school basketball game and headed to Ryan's car.  
Ryan was wearing a pair of belted jeans and a dark blue denim jacket over a black t-shirt with a grey Chinese dragon decorating it.  
Nicole wore black leggings, a short denim skirt and jacket over a solid black spaghetti strap top.  
"I still say you should've at least tried out for the team, Ryan." Nicole quips teasingly.  
"Heh. You know my hand-eye coordination sucks, Nikki." He shoots back playfully.  
As they reach the car and get in, Nicole places her hand on his shoulder. "I'm just glad you finally managed to talk me into trying out for the squad. When we met almost 3 years ago, I was a self-conscious, self-loathing mess. I still have to fight those thoughts off at times, but if not for you..." Her voice quivers.  
He locks eyes with her and his face breaks into a kindhearted smile.  
"I'm so proud of you, but don't forget, I wasn't a model student. I regularly got into fights, but you helped to mellow me out and somehow managed to help me graduate on time. I wouldn't be at ACC learning programming and instead, I'd still be here if not for you." He speaks in a soft, comforting tone.  
Leaning in, he pulls her head towards him to gently kiss in a seated embrace before pulling back and sticking his keys in the ignition.  
"I wish we could do more but we should get going before the traffic outta here gets bad." As Ryan puts on his seatbelt, Nicole doing the same. They then pull out of the McCallum high school parking lot and head northwest towards Duval road.  
As they go, Ryan turns on one of the many random CDs he has in his car, this one being the Disney's Tarzan soundtrack.

"So why were you downtown when I called after school today, love?" Nicole asks.  
"Don't worry about it, darling. It's a surprise!" He grins at her as they head up Burnett.  
They drive until they reach the beginning of Duval when a thick fog quickly covers the area. It quickly becomes so bad that Ryan turns down a street and into the parking lot at Balcones Park.

"Wonder where this came from? It was already dark enough without the fog." Ryan says as he picks up his phone, scowling to see no signal. They're suddenly startled by a loud roar and something the size of a large deer smacks against the windshield, letting out a pained noise as it hits, surprisingly only badly cracking windshield. Before they can react, something smaller bounces off the top of the car. After recovering from the sudden scare, Ryan looks at the creature on the hood of the car and realization hits him. "That's a digimon! Nicole!" He exclaims.  
"A what? You mean like those monsters on the news awhile back and that thing that hacked the entire world!?" She follows his lead as They get out of the car and carefully approach the digital being.  
It has a fur coat and a large purple head with a white snout with a large red gem on its forehead. Its body is like a small sized tyrannosaur with two vestigial bat-like wings on its back and its tail, shaped like a fox's, but purple inside of orange. Its head was on the driver's side and tail partially flopped over the passenger side of the hood. Ryan slowly draws closer to it.  
"Hey. You ok, buddy?" He asks it.  
"Ryan, please! Be careful..." A worrying Nicole implores.  
The creature coughs a bit as its eyes barely open.  
"W...where's...Patamon?" It asks in a voice that sounds like a 10-year-old boy.  
Nicole's eyes widen as she goes back behind the car.  
"RYAN!" She screams as she finds a beaten and bruised small, long-eared digimon about the size of a tailless raccoon on the asphalt behind the car.  
She goes over to the creature, kneeling down.  
"Hey, Patamon? Are you ok?" She asks as she gently pick it up.  
As she stands up, the ground begins to quake as A two to three story tall saurian monster with a black horned helmet and dark blue skin appears out from the trees next to the park swimming pool. The thunderous roar blares again from the beast.  
"Nicole! Get behind the car!" Ryan shouts to her.  
As he does, the small purple Digimon manages to pull itself onto its feet, swaying as its forced to deal with its injuries. Standing atop the hood of the car, Dorumon turns towards the roaring beast.  
Ryan looks at his face and recognizes the look in the Digimon's eyes as the same he has.  
"You're determined to protect Patamon, regardless of what happens to you." He says, not as a question, but a statement.  
"Yes." The Dorumon nods slightly.  
Ryan puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a black D-Power with gold trim. "Can't say I expected something like this to happen so soon. Dorumon, I'm Ryan Light. I was just registered as a Tamer today. Will you become my partner so we can both protect what matters most to us?" Ryan looks at the furred dino.  
The purple digimon turns its head to look  
Ryan in the eye as he holds out the digivice towards him. Searching Ryan's eyes for a moment, he nods.  
"Yes." He reaches his small arm and touches the D-Power and a blinding light shoots out from the device, lighting up the area as if it were day.

As Nicole hides behind cover, she looks down at the small digimon, now shaking in her lap.  
"It'll be alright, lil guy." She says as the Patamon stirs, its eyes slowly fluttering open.  
"I'm a girl, dammit!" A pained feminine voice comes from the Patamon.  
Nicole, startled by the abrasive response coming from such a cute creature, responds curtly.  
"Jeez! I'm sorry! I was-!" About to say more, they're suddenly both nearly blinded by the light on the other side of the vehicle.

The light fades to show Ryan and Dorumon standing side by side, staring down the giant horned rex. Now that he's holding the D-Power, he sees it showing that the creature before them is a champion-level BlackGreymon.  
"Do you think we take down this guy, Dorumon?" Ryan quietly asks his new partner.  
"I don't know, but I feel another digimon heading this way that should be here in about 5 minutes or so." Dorumon replied. "If we can hold him off until then, I bet we can get away when his attention turns to them." He finishes.  
Ryan nods as the BlackGreymon pulls its head back. Flames begin to lick out from its mostly closed maw. His eyes go wide!  
"Dorumon! Now! Knock him off balance!" Ryan shouts as he deftly pulls out a card from his jacket pocket.  
"DIGI-MODIFY! HYPER BOOST ACTIVATE!" He calls out as he runs the card thru the slot on the digivice.  
Dorumon suddenly feels a surge of energy course through him as he begins to run towards BlackGreymon.  
"DASH METAL" Dorumon cries out as he fires a group of iron balls at high speed from his mouth at the hulking beast as it lowers its head, opening its maw.  
"NOVA BLA-!" In a deep voice, the monster attempts to discharge the fireball in its jaws, but is cut off by the metal projectile hitting the top of its mouth, causing him to roar in pain.  
"Now! Jump and knock him off balance!" Ryan calls out.  
"Right!" Dorumon leaps onto a tree limb and jumps up and towards the Saurian.  
"METAL CANNON!" He opens his mouth to let out a volley of iron shots at BlackGreymon, knocking him into the pool fence and into the empty swimming pool itself.

Standing within the trees at the far side of the the fields, a long and lanky man with a tall blue hat and a blue long-coat with grey straps going down it watches the battle. His collar practically covers all of his mouth and only one eye shows just below the low riding hat. Gold studs of varying sizes asymmetrically dot his hat, coat and sleeves. The coat cuts off at the knees and a pair of matches blue pants with brownish shoes finish the man's appearance.  
"Well now. He has managed to turn this battle around thanks to that tamer. I'd say this warrants informing the master." The man says to himself in a deep, almost melodic voice.  
He turns and walks away and seemingly vanishes into thin air.

"Don't worry, patamon. Ryan and Dorumon have got this!" Nicole assures her charge as they watch BlackGreymon tumble into the pool from behind the vehicle.

"Don't let up, Dorumon!" Ryan encourages his new partner as he swipes a Hyper Speed card.  
Dorumon grins as he feels his body become as a loaded spring and launches towards the downed Rex.  
HYPER DASH METAL!" The purple digimon screams as he launches a sonic-speed barrage of iron spheres, pummeling him.

"Yeah!" Both Nicole and Patamon cheer in unison, before looking at each other and frowning.  
Patamon's ear twitches suddenly and she looks behind them. Nicole follows her gaze and her eyes widen as a giant red tyrannosaur runs toward them and suddenly leaps high over them, towards the fray.

The BlackGreymon thrashes as its slammed by the rapid volley.  
"That! Is! Enough! I am going to annihilate both you, Patamon, and your humans!" He roars as he stumbles to his feet.  
Closing his mouth, an orange glow begins to shine through his maw.  
"MEGA BURS-!"

"Not so fast!" A new higher pitched yet gravelly voice cuts him off as a newcomer, the size of the BlackGreymon, leaps from behind Ryan and lands directly in front of the horned digimon.  
He slams its open hand upward into BlackGreymon's lower jaw, causing the dark digimon's flame beam to shoot into the air.

"Nice going, Tyrannomon!" A tenor voice calls, running up to Ryan.  
Turning his head toward the human voice, Ryan is shocked to see his classmate.  
"Zeke? Is that you?" He asks incredulously.  
"Ryan? When did you become a tamer?" Zeke answers, just as shocked.  
"I'll tell you the story later! Let's finish this first!" Ryan replies as he turns back to the fight.  
"Right!" Zeke looks over to his red digimon.  
"TYRANNOMON! FINISH HIM!" He calls out towards the battle.

The Tyrannomon nods, a grin forming across his face as he holds the BlackGreymon's head up.  
"Slash Nail." He says, deadpan, as he pulls his free clawed hand back and, releasing the BlackGreymon's throat, lets loose a cross-slash across its body.  
The dark beast staggers back, digitally flickering. Looking down at his body, he grimaces.  
"You survive this day, Dorumon. But..." He stops, his body slowly starting to dissolve into data.  
"But...you won't survive for long. You don't even know the powers that are after you." The BlackGreymon manages to to finish before the rest of him dissolves away.  
Tyrannomon's body begins to glow as he absorbs the loose data. Dorumon waits until he's finished.  
"Thank you for the help. I don't think I could've held him off much longer." The small purple digimon says to the large red one.  
"Heh." Tyrannomon chuckles before he turns white, shrinking down until he's only slightly taller and leaner than Dorumon.  
"No problem, Dorumon. Names Guilmon, happy ta help." Says the red rookie level raptor-like digimon, his voice like that of a boy just past puberty.

Nicole gets up and heads toward Ryan and his friend, bringing the injured Patamon in her arms. Dorumon sees her and runs over to meet up as does Ryan.  
"Patamon! Are you ok?" Dorumon asks worryingly.  
"Yes, Doru, I'm fine. See? I'm flyin-OW!" She responds, rolling her eyes as she attempts to fly out of Nicole's arms, but collapses back into them from the pain.  
"Jeez, Patamon! Don't push yourself!" Dorumon scolds his friend and then looks up at Nicole.  
"Thank you for seeing to Patamon." The furred, purple, saurian digimon bows his head toward her.  
"Hey Dorumon. Let's take Patamon to HYPNOS. They can help her." Ryan suggests.  
"Not a bad idea, Ry. I'll take care of logistics and handle things here." Zeke chimes in.  
"Thanks, Zeke. Nicole? Dorumon? Let's get in the car and head out."

That wraps up part 1 of my story. I do plan on introducing one more main character and I have a general outline for the entire story, and it'll be a long one. I can't promise regular weekly updates but I'll always be available to answer questions and I'm more than happy to take pointers to make my writing style better. I'm an amateur with no writing classes outside basic high school stuff and seeing what works in books and stories. Hopefully this will be enjoyed by people.

If you wanna see more from me, I have a YouTube channel where I (attempt to) do nightly streams starting around 8-9pm, US central time. I also have a bunch of old AMVs I've made, mostly about Kingdom Hearts, but a few about Skies of Arcadia, .Hack G.U., and even a Digimon one.  
user/Cloudrunner62

Til next time. Ta Ta~!


End file.
